


Unfinished Business: Divide and Conquer

by aadarshinah



Series: Unfinished Business [4]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M, Female Friendship, Fraternization, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Divide and Conquer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business: Divide and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> A series of not so canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's fourth thru seventh seasons, with varying degrees of Sam/Jack. Part of the [**Locality**](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/320058.html) universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> I apologize for the delay. I intended to write earlier, but crippling depression sort of short circuited that plan. So, without further delay, after the episode...

**12 July, 2000 _–_ Colorado Springs, Terra, Avalon**

 

Janet arrives at her door at five minutes past eight with two bottles of cabernet, a half-drunk fifth of whiskey, and some high-end tequila mix. “Chose your poison,” she says, elbowing her way into Sam’s apartment, “because you and I are going to drink like sailors on shore leave, and then you are going to tell me exactly what’s going on with you and Colonel O’Neill, and, with any luck, my raging hangover in the morning will make me think twice about reporting the both of you.”

“There’s _nothing_ to report,” Sam insists, quickly shutting and locking the door behind her.

Janet looks at her with equal amounts exasperation and pity. “The Tok’ra very nearly preformed experimental brain surgery on the both of you because of your _nothing_.”

“That doesn’t mean that we’ve done anything that needs to be reported-“

“But you _have_ done something.”

Sam doesn’t immediately answer.

Janet sighs, pulling a bottle opener out of her purse. She hands it and a bottle of red to Sam before uncorking the whiskey for herself. Collapsing on the couch, she takes a long pull before dropping the bottle – now only a quarter full – on the nearby table with a loud clunk. “Look, Sam,” she continues at long last, “I how much you like the Colonel, but if it’s becoming a problem-“

“It’s not.”

“Honey, you’re in so deep you wouldn’t know if the sun stopped shining.” She sighs again. “As your doctor, your colleague, and, as I hope, your friend, I really think you should tell me what’s going on here. I can’t promise not to report you, but I _can_ promise to hear you out and give you a chance to do something about it before I do.”

It’ll only get more dangerous for them the more people find out. Three people can keep a secret, after all, but two of them have to be dead. Even so, she’s almost desperate to tell someone, if only to help her work it through in her own head. And so she finds herself saying, “I slept with him.”

Janet’s eyes bug out a little at this, clearly not having imagined things had gone quite that far. She reaches for the whiskey and drains it before motioning Sam to continue.

“Twice. The first time was an accident. The second time we were under the control of those stupid armbands. We both knew it was stupid and,” she adds quickly, “it’s not like me made me, but…” Sam stumbles to a finish, unable to find the words she needs to continue. She concentrates on uncorking the wine instead and merging bodily with the chair opposite Janet.

“But you’re in love.”

“Janet-!”

“It is, as Cassandra would say, obvious to anyone with eyes. And I doubt Anise’s machine would have thought you were both za’tarcs if this was nothing more than a fling for either of you.” She pauses. “You need to transfer.”

“To where?” Sam snorts “Another team? We’d still be in the same chain of command.”

“You know Area 51 would take you.”

“And give up the Stargate? I love my job. I love what I do. I love the people I work with and I would die for each and every member of my team. And you. Why should I have to give that up because I have some stupid little crush on my commanding officer?”

Janet frowns. “The rules exist for a reason, Sam. If it came down to Jack or the mission-”

“I’d chose the mission every time.”

“You didn’t last time.”

“I told him to go. I told him to leave me.”

“And he didn’t listen.”

“Well, that’s hardly my fault, is it?”

“I’m your friend,” Janet says earnestly, leaning over to pat Sam’s knee. “I only want you to be happy. But, honey, you and I both know this isn’t going to end well.”

“I know,” Sam sighs, staring at the wine bottle in her hands.

“But enough of that,” Janet announces. “Let’s forget about that for now. Right now, as your friend, I want you to tell me everything, from the beginning. Don’t leave out anything.”


End file.
